Jessi XX
by SirDeathShriek
Summary: She is believed to be the female counterpart to Kyle, the project before her. Where Kyle is 781227, Jessi is 781228.


**Chapter One - Awakening**

_My birth was a pecuilar one, to say the least. Pink, I suppose I could say that was the first color I'd ever seen, pink. Pink, all around me, pink. A light shade of red, flooding my vision yet filling my lungs with a strange healing sensation. My eyes remained tightly shut, as if bound to the soreness in my muscles._

_Although medically, I was comatose, I was somewhat aware of my surroundings. I can't distinctly describe it, but I remember a door and someone opening it. A man, middle-aged and with a five o' clock shadow, peered down at me. I could see him through my closed eyelids, mentally piecing together his face before realizing that he was leaving. I wanted to follow him, but my curiosity drifted off into deathening uncertainty._

_Something was calling me. The chilling suspense of waiting for the future took over, my eyes FINALLY opened. I shifted my head to view this foreign correspondent, there were no barriers impeding my vision except for a blue light flashing before me. Someone was standing a few feet away. Presumably, behind a door or barrier of some kind. My hand reached out toward's it, this would be the first time I would experience 'calmness'; Yet before I could even comprehend what it may or may not have been, the figure dropped to the ground and was slowly dragged away by an invisible force. The first thing that had made me feel "whole" had been taken away._

_I wiggled for freedom, panicking._

_Things became clearer. Slowly, I began to visualize what was physically around me. I was in a cylinder container, drowned in pink liguid. Two long movable things were near me, at the end of them was base, which in turn 5 small worm-like things were attached. _

_A screech pulsated in my subconscious. The sound was horrifying, the sound of someone dying and the sound of something being brought into the physical world. Suddenly, the container around my form shattered, the sound of static scraped around me as I fell to the floor . _

_My first memory, a buzzing overhead light concealed within two ajoined glass panels raying over me. For seconds, I sat there, oxygen teasing my newborn skin, motionless as my eyes adjusted to light. I disdained light, it was scary. My eyes flickered open and closed again and again. Silently, I tested the two long things attached to me. I had full control, along with the two long things below me. _

_They were parallel to each other, cold and wet from the pink liquid that had splattered along the floor before me. It was only then I noticed, the black wirey strands of unknown dngling in front of my vision. I ran a head over my forehead, feeling the soft wet skin and the hair matted down. I had no clue what it was, but it felt soft, just as my skin, and I felt increasingly more comfortable with wherever this location was._

_For the first time, I stood on my own two feet. The base of my legs proved the same as my hands, only slightly less bendable but granting me the ability to stand and manuever. I can't digest what would happen next. Just as I was becoming attune to this strange existence and the feeling of "movement", an ear-shattering explosion roared from the door I'd seen the previous two figures leave from earlier. Worridedly, I tried my luck and hurried over to the door, pressing my torso against and leaning into it to see through peekhole, backing away upon feeling the icy sting of cold metal._

_Fire erupted from every angle. The sting of ice turned into a million wasps biting my chest, I gasped upon receiving my first meeting with the element of fire. __I stepped back, the door was blown off it's hinges and ricocheted in my direction. An unknown instinct kicked within my fragile mind, I ducked the incoming debris and studied the flames. The door crashed into the closest object, flames jutting from it's back. Now I had a glimpse of the raging flames, flames which drew closer and closer, despite my frequent chances to escape it, until finally engulfing me in a second fiery explosion._

_Everything went black. I was dwelling within my subconscious once again. It was surprisingly less relaxing then it had been earlier, and immediately I was ejected from my deep sleep like an old unwanted doll._

_I was frightened. Air escaped me, my arms wailed about wildly, batting away chunks of debris until I was free of this new imprisonment. My surroundings had changed from metallic walls and circuitry to the darkness of night and fresh nature air._

_Everywhere, everything, was in shambles. The flames had died down into clouds of smoke, and overall I was alone. Odd forms, bodies of human beings were littered about the rubble. I wanted to speak eith them, be with them, interact, anything so as not to be alone. I was ignorant of the laws of life and death. 5 minutes passed before I'd deduced that they wouldn't move, let alone get up. I paused, looking down at my chest._

_Two oval-shaped bubs were rounded off the surface of my chest. A small, red dot was at the end of each bub, if for for one reason or another, was puffing out as if aroused by something, becoming harder and harder. I realized the cold air was the source of this odd distortion. _

_It mattered little. I would deal with this discrepancy__ later. A wailing siren and flashing red-blue lights caught my attention. Something wasn't right, things were going too fast. My fear took control, forcing both legs to begin running away from the sirens. In minutes, I had dissapeared within combs of trees, and was looking down a long drive of empty tarmac road..._

_

* * *

_

_**(( Sorry if it sounded repetitive. I tried to counteract it to Kyle's introduction, but Jessi has been vastly more mysterious than Kyle, her story seems a lot more...enigmatic...volatile...can't find a word for it...))**_

_**(( Different... ))**_


End file.
